


I'm with you

by sucundum_sucumdom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucundum_sucumdom/pseuds/sucundum_sucumdom
Summary: Inspirado en la canción I'm with you de Avril Lavigne





	I'm with you

La oscuridad y el frío se cernían sobre el puente en el que estaba Stiles. El estaba confundido, herido, destrozado; no había venido, nadie había ido a buscarlo. A nadie le interesaba que él volviera a casa.

Decidió tomar aquella ciudad (extraña ahora) solo, no sabia ya en qué camino continuar cuando, de entre las sombras, apareció Derek.

_ Hola.

Stiles alto asustado y dio un paso asía atrás mirando a Derek.

_ ¿Te perdiste?

_ Yo… ahhh, no quiero regresar.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ A ningún lugar conocido, ningún lugar donde haya alguien que me conozca.

Derek levanto una ceja evaluándolo.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías en las sombras… _dijo acercándose lentamente a Derek_ ¿solo? ¿Tratando de huir también?

Derek frunció el ceño la mención de huir y gruño levemente cuando Stiles comenzó a estirar a mano para tocar a Derek, la mano tembló ligeramente al oír el gruñido. Stiles seguía mirándolo fijamente.

_ Dejo de llover_ dijo de repente bajando la mano viendo el cielo, hacía tiempo que no llovía pero él no se había dado cuenta.

Derek giro para dirigirse nuevamente a las sombras cuando se quedo paralizado al escuchar a Stiles hablar sintiendo su mirada en la nuca.

_ Mi nombre es Stiles ¿sabes?_ como si antes se hubieran visto y todavía no se habían presentado_ creo que huir no es una mala idea y la oscuridad tampoco lo es… pero a veces es mejor hacerlo acompañado porque ir solo con este frió no es bueno…

Derek retomo su amino y antes de perderse en la oscuridad giro un poco extendiendo la mano a Stiles, él sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Derek.

A veces la oscuridad y los lugares nuevos no son tan malos… si no estás solo.


End file.
